what lies within
by alleles
Summary: I made up a new character D! This is my first and stuff but its very Gaara filled! *drools* ...gaara is cool. rated T, but M for later maybe... I dunno, ........
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, i've written more but first i want to see if people like it first, i'll add more later, im very pleased with this looks into mirror, "i must be a genius!" I was going to write a sakura+gaara but i wanted to have sakura's background different, so i just made up a new character, she's supposed to be blonde, short hair, and she's raher short herself, because it kinda reaveals how she looks later on, lol please review. Also Skye has a demon trapped inside of her too.**

**Of course i own none of the characters except for Skye really, which i will take proud credit for. **

A young child cried in the distance a house was on fire and the girl sat with her arms around her knees a black aura surrounded her a fire licked the blackness but could not get at the child. The roof was about to collapse,and the darkness put out the ragging fire like a candle. She got up and went out to the front of the house,as soon as she stepped onto the slightly burned grass the house fell in. She collapsed as the house caved.

A medic knelled over her and was astonished to see that she wasn't even scratched,her only injury was her burned right arm other then the fact that she was exhausted. The nurse picked her up and took her to a hospital.

--

"My name is Skye Hokiroma,and im going to be the greatest ninja ever." Skye sobbed,she was sitting alone in the shadow a of a tree in the park,knowing that she could protect herself, her uncle often left her alone to go on missions. The five year old was scratched and dirty. She wipped her eyes,"I will avenge everyone who was tooken from me and will protect everyone who means to me with my life." She often rambled on, re-living the fire, she looked at her right arm,it was completely engulfed in darkness,she let out a cracked sob.

A group of kids came up to her and laughed at her making mean jokes in the dark, even though it was broad day outside.

"Just look at her..." a girl said.

"Look at her arm," whispered one of the group.

"The freak." a voice said.

"L-lets get out of here,i heard she killed her family." another kid said shakily.

"I did not,!" Skye cried

"No she didn't,...shes too weak!" spat another a boy.

"Noo!" Skye cried she put her arm in front of her. Blackness shot out at them and nearly knocked them all senseless,by aciddent.

"Lets get out of here!" they cried in desperation and ran away.

Skye gasped in horror. "No go away!" Skye said not really to them, but to herself,holding her head. She had problems for such a delicate, little girl, and she knew it.

"Arggghhh." Skye said in pain,her eyes widened, intense. The darkness off of her arm started to recede the black claws shrank,turned normal.

"Huh?" Skye gasped,her arm it looked normal.

'_What, my arm? it...it looks,normal,could it be,is it...,no,it just looks that way_.' Skye mused and poked around in her poket until she found a roll bandage tape her uncle made her keep with her.

Skye started to wrap it up when she saw boy looking at her, he was no more older then she was, he was clutching a ball very tightly, he was staring a her arm wide eyed, when he caught skye's eye and blushed, averting his gaze to his shoes.

"I, I was watching those kids, and they r-ran a-away from you." the boy said still not looking at her.

Skye looked at him confused, he was supposed to be running away from her, not telling her how _others_ ran away from her.

"Yeah, but i didn't do anything to them, not on purpose, HONEST!" Skye started saying defensivly.

"Please dont be afraid of me." Skye said miserbly. The boy made a strange face, he was as tall as Skye was, with messy, flaming red hair. His clothes were rather dirty too, but she was in no position to judge abnormalities.

"Your not afraid of ME?" he asked, bringing Skye back.

"No, should i be." Skye asked a little worried

"No no! don't be! I just want to be friends!" The boy added quickly.

"Really, you want to be my friend?" Skye asked half non-believing.

"Yeah! If you'll be my friend..." he said and looked at her arm again.

"Are you hurt?" he asked eyeing the bandage.

"No, I'm always like this." making a slight attempt to cover it, a miserble exspresion apearing on her face.

"Your always hurt?" he said looking a little confused, "Well...its a good thing you have me for a friend then!" he said brightly.

As if noticing the ball he was holding for the first time he said "Hey! do you want to play?"

And they played for the rest of the day. Becoming best friends in an instant. Before leaving the park they made solem vows to return to the park the next day to meet their each other.

* * *

A few days later the boy known as Gaara woke up and ate his usual lonely breakfast and went to go meet Skye in the park, only this time some one was trailing him.

"Hey, come here and meet my uncle!"Skye called

"Wow." Gaara gasped in awe as he looked up at him

"He is a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves! He's here in cover." she whispered

"Skye!" He said to the girl.

"Don't worry, he wont tell."

Even though Gaara never would of even dreamed of doing that, he didn't even have a chance to, the person who had been trailing him through a kunai at Skye's uncle, nearly missing Gaara himself.

Gaara turned around only to see his father attacking Skye's uncle, another ninja threw several more kunai at Gaara but the sand protected him, though bouncing off his sand sheild, they went deep into Skye instead.

Her scream got the attention of her uncle who doubled back and picked Skye up and left.

Gaara ran away in tears for he had caused his only friend to die, though he was found by _his_ uncle, who tried to kill him. Though as Gaara easily killed him, he swore only to protect himself from then on out.

* * *

--Exactly 10 yrs later

Skye,all though she was not dead, really had somewhat died that night,though Skye forgot why,and all about Gaara, she just remembered she hated her fifth birthday. She had slowly lost intrest in others, though a while after coming to Kononah, she was slowly accepted by others. Making a few friends, a couple of them shared the same hate torwards them when they were younger themselves. Even though she kept the people around her to a bare minimun the presence of others grew on her, even though she never fully trested anyone. Naruto understood this, he had quickly become one of friends with the girl years ago.

Though today was her fifteenth birthday, she had gotten up and trained like every other day, as she made her way up to her apartment where she lived alone and went inside. As she turned the light several people jumped out from nowhere.

"Surprise!" Even though she didn't really LOVE other people, other people found her enjoyable to be around, most of the time.

Stunned she looked around and growled. Sakura, Naruto, Inno, Hinta, Neji,Lee(who was staring at sakura),her uncle, Sensi Kakshai, Tenten, Anko, even Tusande and several others were all standing in her living room.

Skye glared suspiciously from Sakura to her uncle, who undoubtedly gave out her birth date.

"I don't have time for this" she grumbled as Sakura and Inno pushed her towards the table to cut the cake and handed her a knife.

"I dont want to cut the damn cake!" Skye said irritated.

Naruto, who couldn't wait any longer took the knife from her and started to cut monster pieces,and Inno broke out twister.

"Oh god." Skye mumbled, but soon everyone was having enough fun that Skye managed to sneak away from the commotion.

She started down a empty street. Skye was starting to enjoy the fading light, throwing her arms behind her head, she managed to bump into a odd looking guy with a gourd on his back who seemed to be in a hurry. He either had on **lots ** of eyeliner or had been sleep deprived for years, both ends of his bottom lip was peirced, and he had flaming orange hair that looked delibriatly messed up. Glimpses of blurry scenes ran through her head, but nothing she could really comprehend.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled at Skye, bringing her back.

"My problem? Whats your problem-" he covered her mouth and pulled her into an alley, Skye resisted as he pulled her in close to his body keeping a vice grip within seconds more then a score of ninja ran past them,Skye blushed fiercely as she realized he was touching her breast,only several minutes after they were gone he actually let go of her.

"What the- Who were all of those ninja,..." pulling away from him, she poked him in the chest. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Its none of your business, now where can i find the Hokage?" he said irritably,his voice dripping with threat. Apparently he didn't like being poked.There was something about him that seemed vaguely familiar though.

"I'm not just going to take you to the hokage! You smart ass bastard. I don't even know who you are and another thing i dont like being fucking touched! I- i d-"

"If i didn't do that, they would of killed you,though it would be alot quieter if they did..."he said looking at her with disdain,"My name is Gaara, by the way." and he started walking in the direction of which he thought the Hokage was, though, he was wrong, and going in the completely oppisite way.

" So I see your making your way to the raemen shop first."Skye smirked. Gaara looked at her, if not with more then a huge hint of hate in his eyes, he could at least get information from her.

--

**So thats the end of the first chapter, i'll update soon. Please reveiw and tell me if you like it. Ummm, yeah, i'll be getting my own computer back soon, so more stories, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again, possibly, um yeah, well here's the second chapter, same night! **

--

"Then tell me where she is!" Gaara shouted at Skye.

"No, i dun' think i will." Skye would of just told him where she was if he hadn't yelled at her, but she was already in a sour mood that day, as she always was on her birthday, and taking it out on a very rude, bystander seemed to be just what she needed. It was actually getting kind of fun.

"You don't understand! I need to speak with her, now!" The vain pumping on his forhead going right through his tattoo looked like it would burst.

Very testily he said,"There are three ways of doing this." Gaara said very aggitated and looking like he wanted to kill someone. Skye just stared at him.

"One, you can show me where she is; two, i can **_make _**you show me where she is; or three, i can just fucking KILL you and leave this village and go seek help with your fucking enimies, the Sound VILLAGE!" Gaara's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. He had never met someone that he wanted to kill so _much!_ If their villages weren't under a truce he would of tooken his sand, and have it seep towards her and, and, he licked his lips, and, **SMASH! **Blood would rain everywhere. He looked at her, her blood probably tasted good too...

"Read my lips, m-m-make. Me.!" Skye said, making Gaara loose control, this little brat didn't **_dare _**talk to him like that! Gaara sent sand too swiftly for Skye to react a line of deadly sand, wrapping her up very tight, enough to be **_very_** uncomfortable, Gaara thought evily, striding over he picked up the screaming Skye, hauled her over his back and started walking away. Gaara decided to put a sand gag over her mouth. After about five minutes even her feet remaind still.

"Are you ready to tell me where to go?" Skye nodded, the sand slid away from her face,

"IM FUCKING BEING KIDNAPPED, HELP, HELP, RA-" then coverd her mouth once again, and people were staring more then ever as the boy with a gourd on his back carried a sand-tied girl over his shoulder. After about 20 minutes of walking around aimlessly, he sat Skye, himself and his gourd down on a park bench. Skye was struggling to get up in her extra-long-sand-made-straight-jacket and Gaara rested his face in his hands, looking down between his knees.

Asperated, he looked over at Skye, "Will you, ..." Skye stopped srtuggling and looked at him.

"Look, its been, ha-hard, and a long journey, so will you **_please,_** tell me where she is?" He looked as though he might as well of cut off his left hand. Skye looked at him a moment and then nodded. The sand slipped off her mouth.

"Thats all i wanted," she said grinning evily, her grin turned into a smirk "that wasn't so bad huh?" she watched the painful exspression on his face of having addmit defeat. "904 AshlynTray avenue, off of SilverFlight Drive, 3rd floor, sixth door to the right, -"

Gaara's defeated look turned into a triumphant smirk, "thanks brat." covering her mouth again, slightly looser so he could allmost make out what she was saying. Skye's look, or what you could see of it was off pure rage and disgust. Gaara along with the people who walked by could barely make out the threats and cursing she screamed at him. But after a while she stopped that too, and just lay slung over Gaara's shoulder. She ws starting to loose the feeling in her legs.

"kaf e east valk?" Skye asked after a while.

Gaara smirked again, "not a chance." looking at the signs on the now dark street corner, he made his way to the only building on the corner of 904 AshlynTray ave and SilverFlight dr., Skye's apartment building. Easily jogging up the steps to the third floor, he looked at the door numbers. 900, 902, 904, '_Ah, sooo, now he could get rid of the- why didn't he just knock her out and leave her at the park? He had carried her over his shoulder _why?!_ He could of just,-" _but then the door opened and it was tsunade her self.

--

Tsunade blinked, was she seeing right, or was Skye slung over Gaara's back with a sand tie around her mouth, Gaara looked like he wanted to chuck her off a building.

"Um, Gaara, how do you, ...do? Uh, C'mon in, i guess." Gaara walked into the room which looked like it was holding a party. Everyone stared at him in a complete, tense scilence for a while until Naruto broke it of course.

"Hey, Gaara-chan, why are you holding Skye hostage?!"

"Who?" Everyone's sweat dropped, half thinking he had come here to murder Skye. At this Skye was struggling so hard she slipped off of Gaara's shoulder landing with a loud thump she managed to break the sand binding.

"owwww." Skye said rubbing her back. "It just so happens that **_I'm_** Skye! And it also just so happens that,-" Skye looked around and found Gaara already immersed in a conversation with Tsunade.

"All right nothing to see here! Up and adams!" Saukura said as she shooed the last people out of Skye's apartment.

"Skye, a word!" she said and pulled Skye into the hall.

"Skye, might i ask **_why_** Gaara had you bound up and slung over his shoulder?!"

"Because he's an asshole, thats why! That jerk thinks he so powerful, i-"

"Skye, don't you know who that is?"

"...Gaara?"

"SKYE-EEE, he's a freakin' EX murder!" Saukura hissed

"W-what?" Skye muttered.

"Yes, i thought he was going to kill you when he-"

"Saukura, he's not dangerous, and if he is, i can SO take him,! It's even a full moon tonight! Bye, now Saukura,...G'night." Skye said and went back into the room.

"Skye, Gaara is going to stay with you while tonight, is that all right?"

"Yeah, sur-WHAT?!" Skye wailed. Tsunade was grabbing her coat, getting ready to leave, she spotted the two unpleasent looking teens.

"Is there, ...a problem?"

"YES!" both Gaara and Skye shouted at the same time. Tsunade looked like she was rather enjoying herself now.

"C'mon, its just tonight, you wouldn't want Gaara to end up on the streets, would you? Plus, this is a securable place, Naruto is right down the hall and Kakashi is a floor up. I'll inform you later, but Gaara seems to be in danger. Good night you two." she said pleasently, and shut the door behind her.

"RULES." Gaara said looking to her, about to count them off.

--

**Thats the end of that chapter, it doesn't feel like i wrote much though. I will probably update tomorrow. Please review. **


End file.
